conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prodigy's Journal
is the private journal The Prodigy started writing in when he was about seventeen years old. In it contains reports about his personal life, events, or plain rant. Below are several notable excerpts. Personal Events December 4, 2000 Birthday today. Just turned seventeen. A few days ago, Slammer told me to quit the work I was supposed to work on for at least four years because some dumb gang was founded in town today. He said to go check it out because he doesn't trust the 'Don' (as he calls him) and the Don's bratty son. I guess I might go to the bar later, maybe check things out as well. December 19, 2000 '' Davis got killed today. They don't know who did it, but the guys think that it was his son, Maxis. I can't say for sure, but right back Davis's death, Maxis didn't even look sad or plan a funeral. He even smiled that day. He said he plans to take over his father's little gang and the men in that group are fine with it. Cold-hearted animal. Kill his father to take over some drug-smuggling and drunk-driving Mafia.'' January 23, 2003 I've never been so angry in my life. The Gauntlet was murdered by Erwin's insane son. It all happened when The Gauntlet helped slow down the crime rate being raised by that gang. I guess the fellows went and looked for revenge, or pretty-boy Maxis got angry and told his goons to kill him. Maxis will not get away with what he did. I'm going to talk to The Swordsman and see if we can track him down. February 3, 2003 I should've never taken The Swordsman with me. I feel like I just led him to his death. If it wasn't for me then he wouldn't've had to die. Didn't even think of the fact that Maxis had a bleeding gun with him. At least Maxis, that cold-hearted murdering beast, got put into the slammer after we holed him up in Chestershire. Is my revenge complete? It sure doesn't feel like it. February 10, 2003 Maxis was not out of his tricks. A few days later, there was a report that Maxis had broken out of prison with the help of his gang. With two of the Guardians dead, I was not going to risk my brothers anymore. This was a fight for justice and he was taking it to more personal matters. Somehow, I knew that Maxis was probably the one who killed my mother. Why not assume that? He would've done it if he had the chance. February 19, 2003 It was too dangerous to attack Maxis directly and I should've known that. It is like he is in a protected cell, locked by a steel chain. How to get into that cell? It is not necessary to demolish the prison or destroy the bars - only one thing keeps you away from the inside of that cell - The Chain. The Chain is made up of his strongest men. Weaken and break The Chain, and you are in the cell with him. Do not demolish the prison and go through that trouble - break only The Chain. March 30, 2003 Rex Titan was a hulk - 7'6", 250 lbs of pure muscle, an angry face and somehow even wits and brains to match it all up. In short, a definite killing machine. Even my skills weren't enough to outwit this beast, and I was knocked so hard I fell into a coma for five years. Maxis ran off the island and back to the mainland for those years, and he only came back in 2011 to North Coast's ruins. It took quite a while to recover. March 5, 2011 After Maxis had come, I tracked him down. It wasn't easy. The man knew how to cover up his tracks, not to mention he had a weak but large army behind him. I was strong and determined, and quickly slaughtered through his army before the final conflict would really begin. He didn't fail to surprise me once more with a secret weapon ... April 16, 2011 My quest was complete. Maxis had died, and I was finally at peace. I quit The Guardians and moved to a small little town called 'Waughston.. It was small, quiet, beautiful, and serene. I decided to live the rest of my days there, acting as the local town defender. My quest was complete, and so was I. Notes Warehouse Note '' The meeting at the warehouse is on the 15th. The access code is 44305. Must be there at 8:30PM sharp.'' Tip from a friend Maxis has fled to Chestshire. Swordsman is coming with me to find him. Meet him at Berkely Bus Station at 6:00 PM sharp. Category:Items